


The Appetizer

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [20]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot explains the importance of appetizers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)

 

  
“The thing is… you gotta whet the appetite just right…” Eliot said as he instructed the other man. “If you start off too strong, give them too much, they don’t want to come back for more.”

 

He swiped his thumb over the current appetizer and sucked it into his mouth, taking a moment to savor it. “If it’s not enough then they’ll want to go someplace else, and you definitely don’t want that.”

 

“The appetizer is the most delicate and precarious of menus and if you can’t balance it just right then lose it all.”

 

Dean moaned underneath him, his lips parting as Eliot’s touch licked at his lips again, tasting the chocolate powder than he’d layered there. “Eliot…”

 

“Yeah Dean?”

 

“Are you still talking about food?” Dean was so far lost in the haze of lust that he wasn’t sure what any of it meant, only that Eliot was cruel and teasing and he was going to kill him unless he managed to devour him in the next ten minutes.

 

“I’m talking about life Dean, and everything in it.”

 

He licked at Dean’s lips again and smiled. “of course, there’s a lot to be said about desserts Dean. Lot to be said about the sweet chocolates and flaky pastries and lush juices…”

 

Dean lunged up at him then, taking Eliot’s face in his hands and not letting up until he had to come up for air.Eliot laughed into his mouth, chocolate smeared between them ever so slightly and Dean licked at the corners of his mouth to get to it.

 

“And that is what I call the perfect appetizer.”

 


End file.
